disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Might and Power
Might and Power (Potere e Potenza) is a four-part comic story first published through Topolino issues 3058 to 3061, beginning in July 2014. It is a continuation of the old PKNA comic book. The title comes from the Evronians' motto. It was written by Francesco Artibani and drawn by Lorenzo Pastrovicchio. Part 1 Donald is awakened by the Raider, who has found out his secret identity. However, the Raider doesn't come to harm Donald, but to save him from the Evronians to avert a dystopian future. Donald changes to his Duck Avenger costume and faces some Evronians until the Raider transports him to a future Duckburg ruled by the current Evronian Emperor: Grrodon. They reach the base of the resistance led by Odin Eidolon, who explains that when Grrodon, as Lt McCoy, went to jail for selling confidential information, got Morgan Fairfax as a cellmate ant turned him into an ally, and after escaping they got some Evronian spores from Norman Bates Russel to create a new army, and more spores from New Zealand that were guarded by Nebula Faraday, who became their ally. In this dystopian timeline, Donald was killed by the Evronians, and gravitation engines created by Fairfax have turned Earth into a mobile spaceship planet. The upside is that Earth's change of position cancelled the phenomenon that ended time travel, so Eidolon from the dystopian timeline found the Raider and sent him to save the Duck Avenger. Eidolon gives the Avenger the key for the Omega Chamber, a level of Ducklair Tower even more secret than the 151th floor, then sends him and the Raider back to present day. When they reach the Omega Chamber, the Raider takes a biogenerator, a machine that regenerates damaged tissue and eradicates viruses, then he leaves the Duck Avenger alone. The hero doesn't have too much time to think about the Raider's betrayal, as the Evronians find him. A button suddenly appears to give the Avenger the option of defend Ducklair Tower or destroy it. Part 2 The Duck Avenger doesn't have time to take a choice, as an A.I. takes control of a robot suit and uses a devolver blast to turn the attacking Evronians into spores. The Duck Avenger mistakes the A.I. for his old friend Uno, but it turns out that Uno was deactivated long ago and this new A.I. is much more no-nonsense. Donald gets a new costume with similar functions to the Extransformer Shield, and takes a ship to Cape Dominion, New Zealand, where he finds Evronians led by Nebula Faraday. The Duck Avenger disguises as an Evronian general, but he ends in a meeting of Nebula with the generals and is found out. The Avenger reaches his ship and manages to escape, and sends some data about the Evronians' return to someone to continue the fight if he falls. Somewhere in the desert around Duckburg, General Clint E. Westcock gets the data and prepares to repel the invasion. Part 3 The Duck Avenger goes to the isle of Grimsey, in the Arctic Circle, where Fairfax is building the first Gravitation Engine. There, he disguises as a tourist and finds the locals leaving, due to disappearances caused by what they think are "cliff trolls". A mother is seeking for her lost daughter, so the Duck Avenger goes to seek the missing girl, despite the A.I.'s protests that they shouldn't take detours to stop the engines. After finding the girl and sending her back to her mother, the Avenger faces some Evronians using dense holograms of himself that allow him to face several enemies at once, but require a lot of energy. The Duck Avenger enters a cave where the Evronians have enslaved the locals to build the engine. He reaches the prisoners to free them, but has to defeat three enhanced Evronians based on Trauma. Luckily, these copies of Trauma are no rival to the hero and his new costume. Grrodon arrives in full emperor regalia, alongside Fairfax, and explains they had to enhance more Evronians as the original Trauma disappeared after his old defeat. The A.I. tells the Avenger that his only chance to change the future is to eliminate Grrodon right now, but the Avenger refuses such a ruthless approach and cuts communications, then he uses more holographic duplicates to face the Evronians, but finds himself having to leave (knowing that he must return later to save the prisoners) and his new costume runs out of energy, so he leaves in the ship. Back at Ducklair Tower, the A.I. chastises the Duck Avenger for his actions, specially for overusing the holograms, which drained the suit energy, including the cloaking system that impeded the Evronians to detect his specific genetic pattern. The Evronians approach Ducklair Tower and the button appears again to give the Duck Avenger the choice of defend the tower or destroy it. Part 4 The Duck Avenger's costume is recharged, and he asks for it to be reconfigurated in the form of his old attires. The only tenants still inside the building are Angus Fangus and Camera 9, so the Avenger saves them from the Evronians and tells them to run away. With the tower empty save for the Evronians and himself, the Duck Avenger tries to reach the button, but he must fight his way until his vitals descend to critical levels. the Avenger wants to record some last words for Huey, Dewey, and Louie, but there's no time and he presses the button to destroy Ducklair Tower. Right then, the Raider returns and saves the Duck Avenger. The Raider brings the Duck Avenger to the future and uses the Biogenerator to restore his health. They return to present day Grimsey where both face the Evronians and the Avenger finds out that the A.I. survived the destruction of Ducklair Tower via an auxiliary version installed in the suit. The Duck Avenger tricks the Evronians' genetic detectors by leaving some of his feathers throughout the base, then he and the Raider free the prisoners, who are teleported away by the Raider. They find Grrodon and Fairfax, and the Duck Avenger faces their troops while the Raider teleports the Gravitational Engine to the Evronians' orbital station. And about the troops Grrodon has around the world, the data the Duck Avenger sent to Westcock also included instructions to mass produce the devolver, so they have taken care of most Evronians. Fairfax surrenders, but Grrodon takes a gun from one of his fallen warriors and tries to shoot the Duck Avenger, but his shot bounces on the Extransformer Shield and hits him back, making him fall on the hole where the engine was. The Raider teleports the Duck Avenger and Fairfax to the surface and leaves. The Duck Avenger tells the prisoner Fairfax that his superhero life is exhausting, but worth it. Meanwhile, a still-living Grrodon plots his revenge. Somewhere in space, Everett Ducklair finds out something has happened on Earth, and reactivates Uno. Notes *The resolution to the cliffhanger of part 3 was decided by a poll; Topolino readers voted if the Duck Avenger defended or destroyed Ducklair Tower. However, it also sparked a minor controversy when the authors encouraged the readers to vote for the destruction, which downplayed the readers' free choice. Category:Donald Duck comic stories